The present invention relates to a beamformer for CW Doppler ultrasound that has been reduced to a single application specific integrated circuit. The reduction of a CW Beamformer to an ASIC chip provides considerable savings in space and power consumption in the use of a medial ultrasound device.
The present invention relates to a beamformer for CW Doppler ultrasound that has been reduced to a single application specific integrated circuit. The reduction of a CW Beamformer to an ASIC chip provides considerable savings in space and power consumption in the use of a medial ultrasound device.